The present invention relates to a system for collecting calculi passing in the urine of male patients.
The collection of calculi, i.e., urinary stones presents some difficulty to otherwise fully mobile and ambulatory males. At present, the patient must carry with him a supply of filter paper which he must hold in his hands whenever he urinates allowing the fluid to flow through and the calculi to be captured by the paper. Should a stone be passed during urination, the patient must first remove it from the filter paper and store it in a vial or the like for further examination and testing by the physician. In any event, the filter paper must be discarded once used, raising some sanitary problems and annoyance to the patient. Since the condition requiring collection of calculi, also requires the patient to urinate a great number of times during the day, the present system is not only cumbersome but is also highly inconvenient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified system for collecting calculi from the urine, which is more sanitary and more convenient than heretofore known.
These objects together with other objects and advantages are set forth in the following disclosure of the invention.